Already Gone
by susha1987
Summary: Edward finally returns but is he too late, as Bella jumps off a cliff? How will he react to the new information about Bella? Will he be furious or will his love catch up to him? What happens when the Volturi are involved? Nothing good! Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Another new one. Actually, I think this one is going to be the best one I've written so far. So, I'm just going to move on-rather than waste your time with my seemingly endless speech:**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Twilight, because, if I did, my name would be replacing Bella's and therefore Bella and Edward wouldn't exist; sorry, Bella :P

* * *

{EPOV}  
**

Why could I only hurt my precious Bella? It wasn't just that I had endangered her life because of what I was-though that was surely, reason enough-but because I couldn't keep my promises either.

"It will be as if I never existed." What a lie that had been. Coming back to her seemed the only way that I would be able to live; without her I was left wandering in a black whole known as my personal hell.

My weakness had finally caught up with me but I was far past caring. Alice had already seen my decision; I was sure that this hadn't escaped her peering eyes.

Surely she was already creating plans around the ones that I had already built. I could only begin to envision her bubbly enthusiasm as she ran around the house; fortunately, I wasn't there to witness first hand-poor Jasper.

I was smiling as my fingers tapped my armrest with the familiar rhythm of Bella's heartbeat. Only two more hours and I would see my love again and finally reclaim my heart-for I had left it behind with her.

But what if Bella didn't want me anymore? What if she really _had_ moved on as I had intended her to? I wouldn't be able to accept seeing my Bella in the arms of someone else; the pain would be intoxicating and inescapable though I no longer deserved someone as breathtaking as Bella.

Even so, I wouldn't leave without a fight for what I loved and cherished. I would grovel at her feet for the rest of eternity if her blessed forgiveness ensued.

I couldn't take this waiting anymore and breathed a sigh of relief as the pilot announced our immediate landing.

How lucky I was to be a vampire then; only seconds could separate me from my only love; from where I wanted-_needed_- to be.

_"Edward!"_ Alice's gasp was all it took to gain my concentration as my feet were met with concrete.

_Bella standing on the edge of a cliff. Her shoulders braced against the surging wind. A scream breaking through the air as she jumped to the icy water beneath; and then nothing._

How could this be happening? Why would Bella do that? I ran towards my family at the greatest pace allowable for a human only to find Jasper soothing a sobbing Alice.

"Edward, tell us what's going on!" Esme's voice was meant to sound demanding but it came out sounding like a half-strangled, broken, plea.

"Bella…she….cliff…drowning…" Words seemed few and far as I watched Alice's shaking figure regretfully. Why had I left in the first place? This was Bella. She couldn't live without attracting danger. Of course it would be worse if I left!

I could only faintly hear the hushed gasps of my family as I stood remembering my fragile Bella and how it felt to hold her in my arms.

"Hurry, hurry!" Alice sprang lightly to her feet and gestured wildly for us to follow after her. "We might still have time!" She called over her shoulder.

I wasn't worthy of a heaven-the soulless creature I had become-but that didn't stop me from praying that we would make it; me _had_ to make it. Alice's words had to be true; Bella couldn't seize to exist. There wasn't a world without her in it.

Running at a human pace was grueling and nearly unbearable and took all of my concentration to maintain it. Had I have been running at my _own_ speed, I would make it there, that much faster. I couldn't stand running this slow, anymore.

"Alice! We need to get into the forest! I'll be able to get to her faster!" I was shouting at the wind as Alice's pace increased and her directions faltered before suddenly veering off to the left.

I ran faster now, passing Alice by and forcing myself to increase my speed. There was nothing that could hold me back anymore; I _was_ going to get there.

"What's going on?"_ 'Edward, what's wrong?_' How could Emmett not understand? How could he not already know?

I didn't bother to answer-sensing this, Rose chirped in, "Emmett, really, keep up! Bella's going to jump off a cliff and kill herself!" It was harder for me to focus as Rosalie spoke the truth. Somehow, when the words weren't spoken, it seemed that the reality of it all had never reached its' full impact.

"What? NO! We _just_ came back!" His anger and determinate were palpable-but nowhere near comparable to the extent of my own.

"Come on, faster!" Urgency was evident in Alice's command as we neared our destination; there hadn't been a change in her vision.

I raced forward to the one place that I wasn't allowed but I didn't care anymore; I was already gone. I didn't care about the treaty; there was nothing that mattered to me anymore than the love of my existence and I was going to lose her.

But how could she do this to me? How could she lose her faith in me? Had I not told her I loved her time and time again? Why was she doing this?

What reason would she have to permanently remove herself from my life? _Maybe, the same reason you had to remove yourself from her life? No, she's not doing this for my protection; it's different. _My mind fought itself as I thought of what she was doing, but still-how could she do this to my family? How could she hurt them in this way?

It wouldn't surprise me if I meant nothing to her now, but she had to know what this would do to Alice! We hadn't seen visions of her in months and finally this one of suicide! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

I could clearly see the cliff now and a familiar figure standing on the edge. There was something different about my Bella but I didn't have the chance to consider this as she leaned forward and readied herself to jump.

"Bella, I'm here! Bella, stop! No, don't!" My shouts were useless; I was too late as I watched her frail form launching itself into the stormy waters beneath.

Familiar pain ambushed me as I fell to the ground; how could I be too late? How could my Bella kill herself?

"No, Bella, no!" Alice appeared at my side only seconds later but her screams ended as she realized the absence and began to weep into Jasper's shoulder. Looking at her only made it that much harder to know that this was my fault.

I was only dimly aware of Emmett running to the edge and Rosalie's restraining hold. "Emmett, we're too late." Her whisper trailed back to me and I noticed the sadness interlaced._ 'Why did you ever leave her?'_

Rosalie's thoughts were too much for me as I turned my attention onto Esme and Carlisle.

_'My daughter! How could this have happened?' _Esme's thoughts were full of dread and sorrow and I hated myself for it.

_'I'm sorry, son.'_ Carlisle nodded in my direction and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder but it didn't matter anymore.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Esme blubbered before the _real_ sobs racked her body. But it was only my fault that Bella had taken her life. What about Charlie? Did his feelings mean nothing to her, then? No…Bella was too selfless for that.

Charlie. I had to go back and see him; there were too many questions that remained unanswered.

I stood and began to walk in the direction I knew Bella should have been. But Alice was faster as she stood blocking my path.

"How could you do that? How could you make _my_ best friend believe that we didn't love her? How could you leave her like _that?_ How could you do that to her? To us?" Alice's uncharacteristic fury brought me to a stand still. Unexpected as her outburst was; she was right.

"Edward, what did you tell her?" Esme's question broke through Alice's anger and I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Esme." Apologizing seemed to be the only thing I could manage.

"Edward, what._did._you._tell._her?" She repeated, more heated than the first time, enunciating each word. I couldn't find it in me to answer her.

"He told her that she was no good for him and that he didn't love her anymore!" Alice answered for me, pinching the bridge of her nose as I did when I was frustrated; she was mocking me.

Esme was almost never cross but I didn't miss the infuriated glares that she shot at me.

I didn't have time to react as Emmett tackled me to the ground. "How could you do that to my little sis? How could _you_ hurt her like that?"

I welcomed his anger as a way to escape my pain. "I don't _know_, Emmett. How could Jasper attempt to kill her?"

"Edward! Stop this, now!" I hated that I had disappointed Carlisle but I knew I had to leave.

"No problem." I muttered, pulling out of Emmett's grasp and I began running again.

"Edward!" Esme shrieked from the distance I had placed between us.

"Don't worry, Esme. He's only going to see Charlie."

* * *

**Now, I'm going to be a little selfish in saying this, but if you want the story to continue then you're going to have to review. It doens't matter how long the length is. You could leave one word, one line, one paragraph; It doesn't matter so long as you leave one. I really appreciate what everyone has to say and I love to read what you leave on my stories. So please keep this is mind. I'm only going to wait for the first five reviews to update; but that seemed reasonable enough. I'll update the second I get my fifth update. Sorry! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! Okay, so I didn't think that I could possibly do this. I knew that I had always wanted Already Gone to be a complete story…but then I went through this state of mind where I couldn't find the enthusiasm necessary, to write it as I had intended it to be. So, of course, I left it as it was. Still, that wasn't fitting and I've humored myself with the thought that this exert-my preview into the future of the story-would make up for my lull in writing the rest. I did of course; switch over to Bella's perspective because I had to provide some insight that would otherwise go unnoticed. So, here it is; enjoy!

* * *

**

**{BPOV}**

I watched the figure running away and all I could feel was an abundance of hope swelling in my chest. If my lungs were as necessary as they were for a human they would have already burst with satisfaction. It was only my lack of requirement to breathe that kept my lips sealed as they were.

_This is it,_ I thought. _This was why I was still living._ It would be unrealistic to believe that I hadn't already attempted to kill myself. It seemed that suicide was the only way to relieve me from my -no longer temporary- grieving.

With a mind larger than life itself, I had too much space to consider my reasoning behind the decision that made me what I am. I shouldn't be this; I shouldn't be alive; although, that was -in partial- due to Jacob. Had I had my way, I would be dead long before now.

It wasn't that I saw myself as dead, because I knew I was very much alive. It was more that, my human life would have ended that much sooner. Already I had witnessed the people I loved, grieving over my human body.

If they had sight even comparable to the vision I now held, they may have noticed the lack in similarities that I had practically scalded into my head. The human wasn't a sacrifice-her death and slight resemblance to the human I was, was lucky. I would in no way, have harmed a human to add into my façade.

To Charlie and Renee the girl they were grieving over, was very much the daughter they had loved and sheltered. To them, she wasn't a girl that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; though I was sure that's what they thought when one mentioned my name.

To them, _I _was the girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; which, in all honesty, I had been. God, had I been in the wrong place, but that wasn't something they were to distinguish.

I hated to know that she wouldn't receive the funeral that she deserved. Instead, her body would be held in the gazes of people she could have never known. All those people would be grieving for me and none _her. _ As far as her family was concerned, she had run away never to return.

I knew that if the figure that was slowly fading into the distance had been there, he would have picked up on the evident differences. But that didn't matter. He wasn't there. He wasn't there when I needed him and he wasn't there to grieve over my non-existent-dead body.

It felt almost selfish that I was thrilled with Emmett's reaction. I longed to run into his arms-regardless that they weren't the arms I truly wanted to be sheltered in. I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about something that would never reoccur. I was constantly living in a word of black and white; I had to move on and this was my chance.

Alice's trilling voice reached me no matter how far gone my thoughts were. It wasn't as high as I had remembered it being-the usual cheer had disappeared but I could still catch the meaning in what she was saying.

"Don't worry Esme, he's only going to see Charlie." So, Alice was reassuring Esme. How odd. I had always seen Esme as the reassuring one.

It was bizarre that the rest of the Cullen's hadn't known what words had been spoken all those years ago. Hadn't they been just as glad as Edward to leave the frail human behind? Even Rosalie-whom I was always certain, despised me-hadn't a word to speak.

Still, Alice's words reassured me; but only for the split second it took me to consider the meaning behind them. This wasn't right. Edward was going to see Charlie. I momentarily considered Charlie's outraged reaction to his returning. It didn't matter; Edward would be able to survive any attack my dad could muster.

And, just like that, I had been distracted. This was the worst plan of action that could have occurred. I had been stupid enough to allow my shield a momentary lapse, but that had been enough.

I could dimly hear an echoing gasp from just above and I knew I had been discovered whether the discovery was plainly visible or something other. Still, it was again, lucky that I hadn't just been bestowed the ability of shielding.

It had always seemed foolish to me, that a vampire be able to shield and shape shift all at once. What would this gift do for a vampire whom was nearly undefeatable as it was? But under the current circumstance, I could view this under-used ability in a whole new light, entirely.

The question was; who was I supposed to be? I settled on a woman with jet black hair and green eyes. My body was at once slender and perfectly outlined in clothing I hadn't even considered. I was wearing denim pants-that part was fine -the shirt however, was one I had always remembered Edward liking and, therefore, not at all suitable enough if I had indeed been discovered. **_[A/N: This is a reference to the shirt Edward had commented on the day he brought Bella to his house.]_**

"Look!" Emmett's voice boomed from above. I shifted so I could see him again. The one thought that had never before occurred to me, was that my eyes were of a different color than a vampire would primarily be accustomed to.

I was so adjusted to living in a world with humans that I had never found it necessary to consider the coloring of my eyes. It was only with others of my kind that my heartbeat became the issue. Surely the absence there of, would be noticed and my cover blown. Why did I have to be such an idiot.

"Edward thought that is was B-," Rosalie slapped his shoulder before the rest of my name could spill out. You'd think, even Emmett, would catch that my clothing now differed from that of the person whom had jumped. It was all an illusion of course, but I knew that this wouldn't turn out as I had intended it to.

Esme appeared nearest Rosalie; closer to the edge now. She peered down at me cautiously, wrongly assuming that I was human.

"But…if she jumped, she would be dead by now." I was at once grateful that Edward wasn't there to hear Alice's thoughts; he would be the first to see through me deceit.

"Es-," Obviously, my lying hadn't improved by much. It was evident that in one half-spoken name I had almost blown my cover entirely.

"I'm one of you," I corrected myself, praying fervently that they wouldn't pick up on my moment of hesitation.

Emmett's eyes locked onto my own and I knew what he was seeing there. Emerald as they were, my eyes didn't belong in my form. It wasn't natural that I look different, and therefore, my singular aspects, would stand out the most.

"Your eyes…they're green." He remarked; leave it to Emmett to point out the obvious. I sighed as I readied myself to form an excuse. I knew that I would only become tangled in my lies later, but all I needed was time enough to escape.

"Would you believe-,"

Esme interrupted my well articulated response, but I was all at once thankful that she had done so. I didn't want to face their questions just yet.

"Emmett, at least allow the girl to speak to us properly." It was here that she paused and turned back to me. "Why don't we continue this once you've come up here, to explain?" Great. She may have interrupted me, but it wouldn't take long for me to reach their level and by then, I would be ambushed with their questions.

Even so, a new, more pressing, thought occurred to me. Felix and Demetri were still watching me. It was with their imprisonment, that I was so much as allowed to return in time for my funeral. Aro could see the capability of my powers, even if I could not and that made me all the more desirable to be held under his control

I knew they wouldn't permit time for conversing. But, if they didn't, I would be forced to show the remaining Cullen's exactly who I was. Alice had already seen a glimpse, but it wasn't enough to reveal my true identity.

I would only be allowed a matter of seconds to act. I couldn't climb up to where they were. I had to run and run before anyone decided to pursue.

I had never considered what my running might lead to. I had never considered that the figure that had long since turned its' back on me, would only return. I hadn't anticipated a full out pursuit and therefore, I hadn't been expecting the outcome that I would soon be faced with.

The one thing I would always regret: I hadn't stopped to consider the implications that were only to follow suit...and sooner than I would have liked to admit.

* * *

**Please review if you want the next chapter...and I'm sorry it took me so long to update this time. My computer's being awful and I've come really close to just throwing it out the window altogether...But, it shouldn't take me this long next time. If I get at least five reviews, I will update later tonight...say, eightish? *hint/hint* Thanks to everyone who's waited for this chapter to be uploaded; I love you guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm not completely gone, now am I? I know that I've taken forever to upload _anything_ and then, of course, I had to upload for the one story that has the lowest fan base. It's just...I've seemed to have lost all inspiration for the rest of my stories and this was the only one that I had already been working on before my writers block. I've probably written this little portion at least ten times before deciding that it wasn't about to magically improve. It is what it is, and I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded for the rest of the stories that I know you guys love. Hopefully, I'll get back into it at some point...I truly hate the thought of leaving my stories as they are....because, really, they suck with a proper ending. Either way, I hope you all take the time to review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone that's been keeping up with me even when I completely gave up. I love you all!

* * *

**

Running was all that I could do and even that was futile as Edward's arms wrapped around me like steel girders. I struggled uselessly against his firm grasp, lashing out at him. I knew that in that moment I seemed no older than a toddler, but I couldn't help it as I lashed out; the outcome would be far worse if I didn't.

"Let me go! Put me _down!_" I shrieked. Edward's hold remained unyielding no matter how hard I struggled.

"Not if you're just going to runaway again." His voice was exactly the velvet that I had remembered it being. I froze up at the sound of it, knowing that I would oblige to anything that he spoke.

"I won't run; just _let_ go of me!" My voice, disguised as it was, still held a thin undertone that was somewhat similar to my own. If there was any remaining chance that Edward didn't know who I was, he was sure to find out if he kept listening to the sound of my trilling voice.

He released me slowly and stepped back a fraction of an inch. I scanned the forest carefully, in search of any response from Felix or Demetri; if either one of them came after me now, it would mean the end for the Cullen's and my disguise.

I stood, changing my posture every few seconds, waiting for him to continue. His eyes scanned my body up and down and I felt suddenly self-conscious- which was well enough seeing as his eyes were plastered to my blue shirt.

"Where did you get that shirt?" He was trying to sound casual, as though it were only pure interest that drove him to ask though I could still catch the slight anger that was interlaced and just barely contained.

"Bella left it behind in Italy. She came back here to witness her funeral but she couldn't stand seeing her friends grieving as they were and she left us early." Edward's eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated and picked out the little words that I had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"_Us?_ As in, you're not alone?" I shook my head hesitantly; where was I going with this, now?

"Then why were you trying to kill yourself? I mean, I'm sure there are better ways to do that if you really wanted…" I was glowering at him before he ever finished his response.

"I _wasn't_ trying to kill myself," I hissed, "I remembered cliff diving once long ago with a friend of mine and I wanted to try that again. I was sick and tired of seeing everyone so low and glum, it really took a lot out of me and I needed a momentary distraction; looks like I've found one."

"I'm sorry that I'm a distraction for you and that I've made you upset…but I just wanted to know…I mean, your eyes, their not…" Again, I interrupted him.

"Not, red? Or, perhaps, you favor topaz? I'm fully aware that they are different. This is simply because my ability requires energy and that energy is measured in the color of my eyes." Ha! Even as a vampire I still needed to work on my lying capability.

"Measures your energy? So, what? You're fully charged now?" Emmett snickered as he emerged from the tree nearest Edward.

I growled, "If you _must_ know, I am so used to being around humans that it doesn't bother me to see my eyes as green; I'm so accustomed to it that I hadn't even realized that they were until you pointed it out; thank you very much! And, secondly, you are _not_ in a very good position to be cracking jokes here, Emmett." He chuckled as though this were even marginally amusing.

Edward rolled his eyes even as his body stiffened, "No, Emmett; she's not kidding."

"Like hell she isn't. I mean really, what's the worst that could happen? A green laser beam will come shooting out of her eyes? I mean really, Edward?! I don't give a damn, I'm sure we could take her in a second, anyhow." Felix chose that moment to tackle Emmett to the ground.

Emmett snarled and tried to fight back as Felix muttered faint curses under his breath. Emmett stood and quickly toppled over, but not before shoving Felix face first into a tree and causing a chain reaction as tree after tree began to collide with the ground below.

"Idiot," He muttered. I chose this split second as my moment of escape as I turned and began to run deeper into the forest.

"What the hell is wrong with this chick?" Again I growled at Emmett but I refused to stop again until I met up with Demetri who pulled me to a standstill.

Edward emerged just seconds after and by then; Demetri had pulled me in front of him as a shield. I only dimly noticed the fire blazing just to my left; I was too precious for Demetri to harm, therefore, I had nothing to worry about.

"Demetri, what are you doing with her?" Edward inquired, fiercely. His glare was terrifying and I hated to know that he was putting himself at risk for me again; he had to have known who I was by now.

"Edward, I'll be fine, just r-," Demetri covered my mouth before I could finish my request. I couldn't let Edward be harmed, even if he had very nearly left _me_ to die.

Emmett stood stock still, and I wondered what was going on in his head; what he understood of this and how much he hated Edward for what he had done. I could almost see the fury blazing off of him in waves.

Edward ignored me all-together, "I asked what you were planning on doing with her." Demetri chuckled as he set me down just in front of him.

"Edward, you have so much to learn. Do you not realize that the rest of your family has already been taken away? Why, you've practically fallen into our trap!" Edward's eyes were glued to my face as he processed this but even I couldn't understand.

What had Demetri done with the rest of the Cullen's already? There were endless possibilities, most of which I couldn't bare to consider.

Felix leapt out again and grabbed onto Edward, shoving him to the ground and I shrieked. Edward's head was only inches from the fire and far too close for comfort.

"Edward!" I screamed and his eyes searched my face frantically. I didn't know what to do anymore or even who I was. There were so many things going on inside of me that my thoughts were raging in utter turmoil.

"Demetri, stop this! We came here to witness Bella's funeral and be sure that there were no speculations! We did _not_ come to harm the Cullen's!" Still Demetri stood unwavering.

"_You_ came here to witness and _we _came to watch you. That was always our intention until Aro requested if we ran into the Cullen's that we would bring them back with us." I knew I was grasping at very thin ground but there had to be something I could do.

"Yes! Bring them back _with _us! Even so, we were _not_ meant to harm them! Felix, get away from him!" My attempts seemed useless, but my own self-doubt was momentary as Demetri signaled for Felix to back off.

"You are right, Violet. We will bring them back to Italy with us and harm them no more." I glowered at him until finally turning to stare at my suddenly interesting shoes. My eyes felt as though tears were pricking at them, though I knew that no such action could ever occur now that I had changed.

"Violet?" Edward tried hesitantly, using the name that Aro had given me just before I had returned to Forks; I hated the sound of it and I shook my head rapidly, signaling for him to be quiet.

_"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry for Bella and I'm sorry for your family, but this is as good as it's going to get. Please, don't argue with them; the outcome will be better for us both. Ask Alice for more information when you can, I'm sure she's itching to tell you what happened after you left," _I thought as my shield was peeled back just long enough for him to catch what I was saying. As I considered what I had said, I realized how the last line could be taken in more than one way; though I had meant it for when he had left them on the cliff…it could also be construed to when _he_ had left _me._

Edward muttered something intelligible though I grasped some of it, "You're not the same; this was all a trap." His voice was resigned but it was those few words that cut me the deepest. Edward knew who I was and yet, he thought that I had planned this against him! I had nothing to do with it; I would _never_ hurt a member of the Cullen's!

_"I am_the same," I murmured as I turned away from him and Emmett. I listened as I heard them being drug away and only then did I turn back to look at them. Edward was facing me though he refused to meet my gaze as Felix tugged harder and harder on his arm.

I couldn't watch anymore as I covered my face with my hands and realized that _this_, this senseless emptiness and jarring cries, was my form of sobbing. I had seen Edward just long enough for him to deem me a traitor and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**And you've reached the end! I truly am sorry for the countless mistakes that I've left in this. I know that I am far from flawless and the fact that Microsoft Word refuses to load long enough to edit my writing...well, there really is no way for it to get edited and uploaded for all of you quick enough. Therefore, I will just have to try my hardest to pinpoint my mistakes and fix them before I call it quits and upload the chapter that I've written...Again, thanks to everyone that's been helping me and to EVERYONE who has taken the time to review; you have no idea how much that means to me! You guys are AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, let me just start in saying, I am completely aware of how confusing the first two chapters of this story seems. It turns out that there was a slight mix-up when I first uploaded the chapters because what is currently "Chapter 2" shouldn't have ever ended up in this story to begin with. However, once I considered the possible outcomes were I to leave it in, I've decided that I should fix up the first chapter (to help you all better understand the story) and continue it from where I've left off. With that in mind, I would like to stop typing so you can actually continue on to the story. Please just bear with me as I work out my editing process and hopefully, improve everything that I'm uploading. I'm also really looking forward to hearing what you all think so far and perhaps, even what you think _should_ happen in the later chapters. So, go ahead and start reading!

* * *

**

The trip to Italy was shorter than I had expected it to be and yet, it was still just as grueling as I anticipated. Edward refused to so much as look my way and I supposed that this was all justifiable regardless of the torment that this caused me. I was so close to him-so close, all I had to do was reach out to touch him-and he couldn't bear to look at me.

Emmett was simply unbelievable. He was still cross with Edward-this much was evident in his candid glares- but he focused most of his attention onto me. I could see the curiosity in his eyes, though I didn't dare speak any further; let him believe me to be a traitor to, it didn't matter anymore.

My left hand reached out in Edward's direction-itching for contact-but I pulled it back stiffly and placed it inside of my cloak as we walked. I had only just learned that Heidi and a few others were watching over the rest of the Cullen's and that was enough to keep me in check. My head stayed down like a child who had just been scolded. I knew that this wasn't my fault, but facing so much rejection from one person, was enough to make me feel the guilt.

Edward's eyes scanned me up and down again and I turned my head away. Felix shifted so that his arm was slightly wrapped around my waist and I hissed before pulling away; he had no right to touch me with his grimy fingers.

"Now, Violet, please be reasonable. You know Aro will have us engaged just as soon as the Cullen's are taken care of." Felix's voice trailed off before starting again, "He's rather fond of you, that one." Felix said as he motioned with his head towards Edward who was still staring at me side-long.

"…Engaged…" Emmett murmured. Demetri remained in front, dragging Emmett along with him. It killed me to see him captured-the image wasn't right-Emmett was too high and mighty for that.

"Aro would _never_ force marriage upon me and even if he did," I said as I faced Edward, "It wouldn't be to a low-life like you, Felix." Edward stiffened at something he had heard in Felix's thoughts and I wondered what that was.

"Bella, I would just like to mention that you are the _only_ shield here and Felix is hardly capable of containing himself. Are you going to shield us or not?" Demetri reminded me. I only briefly considered mutiny until I realized that the outcome wouldn't be that great for the rest of the Cullen's and I flexed my shield out instantaneously.

"Now, we trust that you can inform these two on what should happen to them, before they are sent to meet Aro, Marcus, and Caius?" Demetri tried. This was my one opportunity to speak to them and I wasn't about to pass it up-that, and the fact that I had, had, several practices in doing so-I nodded.

"Then, we'll leave you here with them. If you need _anything_," He said, eying the captives, "We'll be down the hall for you. Heidi is informing Aro of your return." Again, I nodded and they left closing the hallway door behind them.

It was unnerved me to be at this end of the Volterra Castle walls, but it was better, knowing that I wasn't alone.

I knew Edward was going to make things difficult and so, I didn't try talking to him first. Instead I closed the distance between Emmett and me.

"Violet?" His voice was unsure and tense.

"No. To you, I'll never be Violet. It's just a name that Aro gave me when I was changed. It's actually confusing sometimes, going by a name that isn't my own. And, well, I've really missed my old name. Plus, it sounds weird being called Violet by you." I was mumbling uncontrollably, but it was Edward's voice that drew me back.

"Violet, could you please tell us where-," Edward was interrupted as Emmett came charging at me like a bull.

I squealed as me lifted me and twirled me in a circle, "My lil Sis is alive!"

"Emmett, please! Considering that we're in this mess, right now isn't exactly the best-,"

"Best, what? Edward, what _don't _you understand, here? Bella is alive and she's standing right here! You might not have cared what the hell happened to her, but I sure as hell did! Now, shut up and let me enjoy the fact that she's alive!"

"Emmett, it doesn't matter that she's alive! She's why we're in Italy. She was just a part of their plan and guess what? It worked! We're here and Aro is only more than happy to have Alice and I join his guard. Where does that leave you? You may not care, but in case you didn't realize it, they have Rosalie now too." Edward placed his hand on the bridge of his nose as I remembered him doing in times of frustration.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. If you think for one minute that I would betray you than you know absolutely _nothing_ about me! You didn't want me but that never stopped me from hoping that one day you would come back. Yes, I'm part of the Volturi; but that's only because I had _nowhere_ else to go! You left me and yet, I can't help the fact that I still love you. I can't help that fact that you're here and in case you didn't realize it, Demetri already told you that I had nothing to with it!

"One of these days I should just go off myself for the way that my life is turning out! I would _never_ hurt you, or any other Cullen! I never stopped loving them and seeing as how they knew nothing of what you said to me when you left; I can hardly blame them for the pain that I felt. Emmett, I'm happy that I got to see you again but if you don't mind, I'd rather Felix tell you what's going to happen."

It was here that I finished my rant and turned my back on the two people that I would probably never see again.

"Dammit, Edward, don't let her do this!" Emmett's voice was loud and demanding; he didn't want me to leave almost as much as Edward didn't want me to stay.

"Can't you see that she already has?" Edward muttered. But I hadn't! I was more reluctant than ever before, to venture out of this room.

_"You're wrong,"_ I thought quickly, _"I would do anything-trade everything-to turn this all around. Don't you remember the time that I told you how much I loved you? I can't live an eternity knowing that you hate me, or even, an eternity knowing that I lost you because of it."_ I reinforced my shield and pulled the door shut behind me. Felix and Demetri were already there, holding the door in place as Emmett began pounding on it forcefully.

I fell against the wall and began sobbing again at Emmett's useless efforts; we were all too late. This wasn't the right place-this wasn't the right time-and we could all see that Edward had come back too late to make things right again.

I briefly considered what would happen to everyone else. Alice had to have seen this coming and I could only imagine her frantic efforts at trying to make this stop. She had to have known the outcome and yet, even I wasn't sure of it.

Emmett's fists, pounding harder and harder, only made my body rack with sobs and my eyes prick from tears that would never again be shed.

"Bella, don't do this!" Emmett shouted. Demetri groaned. This was all becoming to much for me to handle.

"I love you Emmett." I murmured as I came to my feet. Felix rolled his eyes in utter disbelief. _"And, Edward, I haven't changed. I am still the same person. Did you know I even refused the diet that many of the Volturi follow? I don't harm humans and I still have a major diversion to blood. I never changed." _Emmett's resounding thuds quieted though I couldn't be sure of the reason. My back was turned to them as I walked down the long corridor and slowed until I finally made my way into the judging room.

Aro stepped forward to greet me and I nodded my head in acknowledgment though I hadn't heard a word he had spoken. I took my seat-positioned just to Aro's right-and waited for the moment that my whole world would be turned upside down. I didn't have a say in the matter and I could only just imagine what was coming.

* * *

**Really quickly here, I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read what I have written-in all my stories, not just this one-and I'm truly looking forward to your reviews. I love to hear what you have to say; you wouldn't believe how much it all means to me. So, review, review, review! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can manage, but I'm hoping for a few more reviews before I upload any further. Thanks! XD**


End file.
